What Was That!
by candy4yourEYEZ
Summary: Prussia hears a really odd noise, and freaks out. Rated T for Prussia's language tsk tsk! and PruCan innuendos.


Prussia was at Canada's house, like he usually was. But, unusually, he was sitting complacently on the couch instead of begging for pancakes. Maybe because the last time he tried begging (four hours ago), Canada hit him with a frying pan (was Hungary giving him lessons or something?). Honestly, that kid was pmsing or something.

So, the awesome conqueror of all vital regions, aka Prussia, was sitting on a couch, reading Harry Potter. Because honestly, the kid was awesome. And awesome was not a word Prussia used lightly (in reference to others that were not his awesome self). Right now, Harry had just slain the basilisk- with Fawkes' help- and was-

Wait… what was that sound?

"Birdie?" Prussia called out apprehensively. "What the hell was that-" and there it was again. "Birdie," Prussia's tone of voice was increasingly nervous, and he was quite close to needing a new pair of pants.

"What noise?" Canada came downstairs, yawning. After all, it was only 6 in the morning.

"It sounds sort of like ''"

"…" Canada was dumbfounded, not for the first time, by Prussia's… vocalizations, let us say.

"I SWEAR ON MY PRUSSIAN HONOR!"

"!"

"There it is again!" Prussia jumped off the couch, Harry all but forgotten, and clung to the Canadian. "What the hell is that?"

Canada was having a hard time keeping a straight face. Prussia, the man who could sit through horror movies and comment on the unoriginality and the anatomical mistakes and how it actually was really hard to chop a human head completely off so that kitchen knife shouldn't have done the job so easily, was scared of a noise?

"Birdie," he whined, "what the fuck is that? It's scaring the shit out of me!"

"… Gil…" Canada would have facepalmed, but Prussia was hugging him so tightly he couldn't move his forearm at all.

"WHAT?" Prussia looked faintly annoyed at Canada's 'you are such an idiot' tone of voice.

"That's a moose." Prussia's crimson eyes got wider than Canada had seen them for a while (read: since last night (innuendo intended)).

"You're shitting me. I've heard moose before, and they don't sound like that."

"It's a heartbroken moose. Her baby was probably just eaten, or something like that." Canada shrugged, and attempted to push Prussia off him.

"… How can you be so blunt?" Prussia just held him tighter.

"Moose are real pests, they eat my garden every year, and anyway, it's one less moose for that ridiculous Palin woman of Alfred's to get a crack at." Canada had a garden? Prussia stored that bit of information away for later.

"You can be so cold sometimes." Prussia shook his head in disappointment.

"It's just a moose, Gil. Just a moose." Canada ushered Prussia back to his couch and headed straight for the stove.

"Pancakes?" Prussia sniffled.

"… Duh."

* * *

AUTHORESS' RANDOM RAMBLE =^_^=

So if you read my fanfic, America You FunnyJunkie, i seem to recall writing something in my newly christened Authoress' Random Ramble about wailing like a heartbroken moose. So I actually went and wrote a story about that! PRAISE ME! *pats self on back*

So... I totally made up the sound, I have no clue what a moose sounds like... And if you like Sarah Palin, sorry. :D ... well... not sorry because i am not sorry and i don't like to lie (to my readers), so it's not a sorry... it's a preemptive apology. XD

please, REVIEW

It's the least you can do, because i'm on VAYCAY and i went on a river rafting trip and totally cooked my legs (and my arms, and my shoulders, and my neck...) (i now know what lobsters feel like) so i'm sitting on a couch slathered in Aloe Vera (it makes me smell like plant ^^) and my legs sting like crazy because i have to rest my laptop on them to type (i can't put it on a table or anything, they're all too low to type comfortably), so i'm going through all sorts of pain to get you your prucan *sobs* and hetalia doesn't even belong to me either (like my subtle disclaimer thar?) *wails like a child forcibly removed from the McDonald's play area* (heehee... i'm getting more descriptive of my ways in which i cry)

so THANK YOU AND IF YOU REVIEW, THEN...

less than three.


End file.
